


Outside The Crown Room

by ashleybenlove



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Caught, Community: disney_kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Outside Sex, Slurs, Sort Of, to refer to a sex organ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Eugene was definitely not one to wait until marriage to have sex. That was a tradition that he did not hold much stock in. He did not see much point in it. He did not mind waiting for when Rapunzel was ready, though. And as it turns out, she was perfectly content with having sex outside of marriage. So, they had tons of sex well before they were married.And sometimes in places other than the bedchamber. Such as outside or in hallways. Places like that.





	Outside The Crown Room

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in July 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Rapunzel and Flynn SMUT in the palace, before they're married please. Bonus Points if the Queen or King catch them."

Eugene was definitely not one to wait until marriage to have sex. That was a tradition that he did not hold much stock in. He did not see much point in it. He did not mind waiting for when Rapunzel was ready, though. And as it turns out, she was perfectly content with having sex outside of marriage. So, they had tons of sex well before they were married.

And sometimes in places other than the bedchamber. Such as outside or in hallways. Places like that.

There was something to be said, Eugene thought, about lifting Rapunzel’s skirt, putting his hand on her cunt and rubbing her until a muffled gasp and moan (from her mouth against his shoulder) escaped from her. He was pretty good at that. It was awesome. 

Thus, it was not surprising to Eugene that he and Rapunzel had ended up just outside one of the major palace rooms (he was pretty sure it was the crown room) making out. They had gone for a walk outside, and when his hand had touched her butt, followed by Rapunzel, with an innocent look on her face, touched the front of his trousers and squeezed, they ended up with her against the wall, out in the lovely sun, warming her body, kissing, hands roaming. 

She rubbed his cock with a grin on her face that was not quite innocent, causing him to moan into her mouth as he kissed her heavily.

“Yes,” he murmured.

His hands grabbed her dress and hitched upwards, so that he could return the favor, one hand rubbing her cunt, enjoying the feel of her against his fingers as well as hearing her response to his touch. 

He thrust into her hand, gasping at her handiwork, as she squeezed and rubbed his length. And he did this while he tried to rub her clit and tease her entrance with his fingers. 

They kissed heavily before he pulled his hand away, when she gave him a nod, and pulled him close. He thrust his cock against her, his cock rubbing against her cunt.

“Ohh,” she whispered.

His free hands touched her breasts, moving upwards to her uncovered shoulders and enjoying how warm her skin felt against his fingers.

There was a creak from mere feet away, announcing a door opening, the couple not really hearing the sound, but when a woman’s voice said, “Ahem,” politely, they both looked in the direction, pulling away, attempting to cover themselves, and Rapunzel said, “Mother, hi! How long have you been there?”

“Long enough,” she said.


End file.
